A Battle of a Different Kind
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Cyrus and his commanders spend some time in Snowpoint City. Saturn calls for a snowball fight. All hell breaks loose.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Pokemon do not belong to me

**Title**

A Battle of a Different Kind

**Summary**

Cyrus and his commanders spend some time in Snowpoint City. Saturn calls for a snowball fight. All hell breaks loose.

**.**

The Galactic leaders were in Snowpoint City today for no other reason than to play in the snow. Correction. The Galactic commanders wanted to play while Cyrus had to babysit them to make sure none of them died. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed them. "We're only going to be here for a day so make the most of it," Cyrus said from his position under an alpine tree.

"Can we make a snowman?" Mars said.

"Can we, boss? Please?" Jupiter pleaded.

Cyrus sighed. He didn't care what they did as long as they kept him out of it. "Do whatever you want, but stay where I can see you." Letting the commanders run off was trouble, he knew it. They couldn't be trusted to carry out a simple task on their own. Even shopping for groceries was a difficult task for them to achieve which was now why he did the grocery shopping.

"Let's build one right here!" Mars pointed to the space before her feet.

Jupiter knelt down onto the ground and dug her hands into the snow and started building the base of the snowman. Mars assisted her while Saturn and Charon searched around for objects to place in it. As for Cyrus? He just stood there wishing this entire ordeal would be over quickly. The boys soon returned with sticks and stones to put on the snowman.

"We know what we should do?" Saturn said, as he helped the girls shape the abdomen of the snowman. "We should have a snowball fight! The conditions are perfect! It'll be us guys verse you girls."

Jupiter laughed. "You're going to lose! You have Charon on your team. He can barely push a trolley – what makes you think he can throw a snowball?"

Saturn frowned. "You're right." He turned to face Cyrus. "Hey boss! I need you as my partner! We're going to have a snowball fight and Charon is too old!"

A snowball fight? What were they, five years old? He strolled over to give the commanders a lecture. This would be the tenth one this month and it was only the third day in. "Why can't you be satisfied building a snowman?" He was not going to engage in such pointless activity! If any of the league members (or members of other villainous teams on vacation) were to catch him, they'd never let him live it down.

Jupiter bent down, dug up a handful of snow and moulded a ball out of it. She hurled it in Cyrus' direction and hit the boss in the face. Cyrus was not amused. He shook his head, letting the pieces of snow fall to the ground. So Jupiter thought she could hit him and get away with it… He glared at her. Jupiter squealed, grabbed Mars' hand and ran a couple of feet away and started making more snowballs.

"I guess you're in then?" Saturn said.

He didn't have much of a choice now. Jupiter had to be punished. "You better make this worth my while," Cyrus whispered to Saturn. "I expect you and the other commanders to work longer hours. Do we have a deal?"

Saturn nodded. "Yup!" He started making snowballs and Cyrus did the same, watching Saturn's movements. Saturn threw his ball at Mars.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Three snowballs hit Mars squarely in the face. She yelped and fell backwards, landing on her backside. Cyrus threw his own snowball at Jupiter. She was hit on the head. Immediately, her hands moved to her hair. "My hair!" she wailed. The girls didn't fire back – they appeared to be having a discussion of some sorts.

Jupiter started building a wall of some sort while Mars threw snowballs. "What in the name of Arceus are they doing?" Saturn said, preparing another snowball.

"They are building a snow fort to protect themselves."

Saturn smirked. "Women."

"It is not a bad idea, Saturn."

"We're not hiding behind a wall." He threw his snowball, this time hitting Jupiter in the stomach. She hunched over. Saturn took the opportunity to throw another one at the vulnerable girl. Cyrus threw one as well. But he didn't hit the girls, he hit Charon instead. Charon stumbled over. Cyrus smirked. He was starting to see why people enjoyed throwing snowballs at each other. It was actually quite good for relieving stress.

Mars had finally finished her snow fort. It wasn't exactly a state-of-the-art structure, but it provided them a decent enough shield. "They think they can win just by hiding behind a puny wall?" Saturn said. "They can't hide forever. Let's bring that wall down!"

.

The girls were aware their newly built wall was being bombarded with snowballs. The wall was solid, but sooner or later, it was going to fall down. They needed to act quickly to ensure they emerged from this battle victorious. "How are we going to win?" Mars whispered. "They hit harder than we do."

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

More snowballs hit their fort wall. It was starting to break now from the constant abuse. "We have to be strategic about this. We must take advantage of the situation. Think of it like a Pokemon battle. Even the mightiest can fall. We just have to exploit their weaknesses," Jupiter replied.

Mars frowned. She didn't quite understand what the older girl was saying. "I don't understand…"

"Hit them between the legs, Mars."

"Why would I want to do that? We'll get fired!"

Jupiter rolled her eyes. "No we won't. He needs us. Besides, don't you want a little bit of payback for all the things the guys have made you do? Saturn always steals your items and Cyrus always gives you the worst jobs. Here's your chance to make them suffer like you have!" There was an almost psychopathic gleam in her eyes. Mars was quite scared.

But on the other hand…

She was eager to put Jupiter's idea to the test. The boys always treated her like crap because she was the youngest of them all. She looked into Jupiter's eyes and nodded. "Let's do this." The two girls jumped over their wall and charged.

"Attack!" Jupiter screamed, rising to her feet, a snowball in both hands. She threw them with all her might. Both snowballs hit Saturn – one in the face and the other in the chest. She bent down to make some more. Mars hurled her snowballs immediately afterwards.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Saturn was struck again. He fell to the ground, cursing. Both girls ran over to him and pelted him with snowballs until the male curled up into foetal position, mumbling something about needing his 'mother'. The girls fixed their attention on Cyrus. "What the…" he said, eyes moving from the girls to Saturn then to the girls again. He must've been so surprised by Saturn's failure that he didn't do anything to protect himself. His guard was down. Time to attack.

"Get him, Mars!"

Mars let the snowball fly out of her hand. The fast flying snowball hit the boss smack hard in the groin. He crumpled to the ground, a string of curses leaving his mouth. Mars almost felt pity for her boss but then she reminded herself of the nasty things he made her do and stopped feeling sorry for him. It was nice not to be on the receiving end for once. Jupiter too fell to the ground but that because she was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"I guess we win then," Mars said, throwing a fist into the air.

Charon stumbled over, a satisfied grin on his ugly mug. "Well done, girls!" He attempted to give the females a hug, but they scooted away from him. Charon tripped over his own two legs falling face-first into the snow.

"Now what?" Mars said turning to Jupiter, ignoring Charon.

"You go and take care of the boss and I'll work on Saturn," Jupiter replied, giving Mars a wink. She ran away before Mars could protest.

Mars couldn't believe it. It had been Jupiter's idea and now she was running away like a coward! Traitor, Mars thought. She approached the boss. He was still lying on the ground, unmoving. She tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind so she just sat down beside him. What was someone meant to say in these types of situations? Somehow, 'Want me to kiss it better?' didn't seem appropriate.

In the corner of her eye, she noticed Jupiter helping Saturn to his feet. That wasn't a difficult task though since Saturn was quite light anyway considering how lean the boy was. Cyrus, on the other hand, wasn't. He wasn't fat (unlike Charon); he was sturdy. She was also quite a few heads shorter than he was. If she tried to pick him, she'd fall down and drag him down with her.

So, she just left him there.

Eventually, he recovered and sat up.

"Sorry, boss," Mars apologized. "What can I do to help?"

He just glared at her. She expected that. "You will be sleeping in the Nap Room for the next week. You will also be taking over Charon's part-time role as janitor." Charon cheered in the background. Oh drats, she thought. She hated being on toilet cleaning duties. The bathroom the grunts used was a nasty place to visit, but that's what she deserved for hurting the boss. "You will also be my sla- personal assistant for the remainder of the week."

Cyrus' personal maid? That didn't sound bad at all. She'd get to be up close and personal with her favourite person in the entire world for most of the week. Of course, it all depended on what he made her do though. This could be either a bad or good thing. "Okay…" she said slowly, unsure of what else to say.

He grabbed her arm and helped himself up from the ground. "You will serve me to the best of your ability. Failure to carry out your tasks will result in an extra week in the Nap Room. Is that understood?"

She wondered what sort of things he'd ask her to do. Hopefully something naughty, she thought. A few scenarios popped into her head. She smirked at the visuals. "Understood! Happy to serve." Oh, she'd be happy to service him that's for sure. This was going to be an interesting week.

.

There isn't nearly enough Galactic-centred stories in the fandom and I hope to change that by spamming it with random one shots. Random note, does anyone else think the Galactic members look so much more attractive in the games or is it just me? Reviews are much appreciated, as always!


End file.
